In his math class, Ishaan took 4 exams. His scores were 84, 98, 89, and 97. What was his average score on the exams?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $84 + 98 + 89 + 97 = 368$ His average score is $368 \div 4 = 92$.